T-Posers Of The War
Plot The episode begins with Fishy Boopkins awakening after the events of Slender Herse and finding himself under the Death Bus. He looks around at the zombies and says "uh oh...". The scene cuts to the main group at Final Subspace Interface (FSI). Waluigi tells them they will play a game of death. Minigames and brawling will happen until only one is left, and then that one will be infected. It then cuts to a montage of everyone playing Bumper Balls (from Mario Party), Basketball, and Swimming. Waluigi, after the long montage, says it is happening too slow and puts them in a boxing ring sorrounded by lava. He then summons Little Mac and Captain Falcon and de-infects them. He then tells them to kill the main group. Mason, Mario, Meggy, and Saiko (the only ones left) start running around in fear and panicking. Little Mac then punches Mario out of the ring and to the sun. Captain Falcon then runs everyone except Mason over with his car. Waluigi then teleports Captain Falcon and Little Mac away and congratulates Mason. Suddenly, he is interrupted by Fishy Boopkins driving in with Saiko, Bob, Luigi, Mario, Baldi, Meggy, Shroomy, SMG4, SMG3, Jeeves, Steve, Tari, Little Mac, Captain Falcon, Detective Pikachu, Chris, Toad, Isabelle, Villager, and Wario. Everyone then prepares for a battle and Waluigi then turns on his radio. A small catchy tune starts playing and the rap initiates. After the rap, the battle ends and Waluigi, defeated, gets thrown back into the shadows, everyone is uninfected, and the episode ends. Rap Lyrics # Waluigi - So you think you can defeat me?! Ha! That just fills me with glee! You think you're so cool?! Maybe you should go away while i stay and rule! # Mason - Hold it right there you big piece of crap! All your powers would just give us a little zap! Your defeat on us is a big NO! Still wanna fight?! Then let's go go go! # Tari - Games are much better than you'll ever be! Don't think so?! Look at yourself and see! # Waluigi - No hold on there lit- # Mason - Oh sorry! Didn't mean to interupt! Oh yes i did! Nobody wants to listen to your corrupt! # Waluigi - Stop right there you little criminal trout! The way things are going you'll definitely lose our little bout! # Luigi - No one wants your echoing shadows! I for one don't want anymore than Baldi wants vowels. I don't care about your little merciful plea! Just stay over there and get away from me! # Baldi - You were always terrible at calculating math! Even now, you can't do anything right to show your wrath! # Bob - You were always failing, Always poor on cash! Now go burn, you little piece of trash! # Waluigi - You're failing to complete your last will! Now that's what fits the bill! # Mason - Waluigi! You big meanie, making everyone go into a big "T"! Your lack of skills really shows! Listen closely, cause this is how it goes! Waluigi! Your rule is coming to an end! Faster than you could ever try to mend! Time to bring this to a close! When it comes to your path you've already chose! Now get out of here, you big rash! # Waluigi - ...i...you...YOU!- # Mason '''- Nope! No talking! Police, cuff him away! There isn't a good enough to make me want to stay! # '''Detective Pikachu - Case closed! RAP OVER | TEAM GOOD WINS! Characters * Mason * Meggy * Bob * Saiko * Tari * SMG4 * Baldi * SMG3 * Fishy Boopkins * Villager * Waluigi * Wario * Isabelle * Detective Pikachu * Chris * Shroomy * Jeeves * Captain Falcon * Little Mac * Baldi * Steve * Toad * Luigi * Purple Luigi * Link * Sonic * Toon Link * T-Pose Zombies Continuity This episode takes place in the Waluigi's Revenge arc. This episode takes place after Slender Herse. This episode is assumed to take place in the middle of Toon Link's journeys with Sonic.Category:Episodes Category:Waluigi's Revenge